Surface water runoff as a result of the development of residential and commercial construction may not absorb directly into the ground and therefore increase the volume of water that is needed to be controlled or redirected. These construction applications may be but is not limited to roadways, parking lots, subdivisions, buildings, etc. Existing systems to control the fluid flow of water may include retention ponds and subterranean conduits. However, retention ponds require large surface area that could be used for other applications and that may not be available after drainage problems arise. Further, subterranean conduits overtime may become clogged or settle due to water leaching into the adjacent ground in which it is buried. With the adjacent soil becoming saturated, over time the conduits may shift within the surrounding soil. This settling of the conduits or structure may disrupt the ground resulting in damage to the surface above such uneven parking lot surfaces or negatively impacting structures nearby. Thus, there is a need in the art for overcoming the issues of existing systems.